Sarada Uchiha
is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Background When Sarada was only an infant, Sasuke left Konoha for reasons unknown, so Sarada has never actually met her father, much to her chagrin. This caused her to often wonder why her father had left her and her mother for so long. Personality Sarada seems to have inherited traits from both her parents. Like her mother, she is critical of troublemakers; she also seemed to inherit her mother's verbal tic, . Like her father, she is generally aloof and reluctant to acknowledge certain people, but she's not above commending them when they truly deserve it. She seems to have a close attachment and bond with her parents whom she affectionately calls and . Sarada is also a curious child; despite finding Boruto Uzumaki annoying, she tails him around the village, observing him. She comes to the conclusion that they indeed have something in common (both of them wants to spend more time with their fathers), displaying keen insight and analytical skills. Even though she thinks Boruto is annoying, she seems to have great respect for Naruto. Because she has never even seen her father, and knowing that much of his life revolved around being a ninja, Sarada has come to question the value and meaning of being a ninja. Likewise, Sarada has come to doubt the validity of her parents' marriage, especially upon the discovery that a few of their pictures together are, in fact, fake. When she discovered these pictures actually have her father with Karin, who also wears glasses like her, something neither of her parents have, increasing her doubt substantially. Appearance Sarada has a fair complexion, straight shoulder-length hairstyle that she inherited from her maternal grandmother and onyx hair and eyes that she inherited from her father. From her mother, she inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, which is framed by a pair of red-rimmed glasses. Her outfit consists of a pink jacket over a yellow vest, underneath a high-collared white shirt with a red tie and black open-toed boots. In Naruto Gaiden, Sarada wears a red sleeveless qipao dress, similar to her mother's second outfit, (the only difference is the Uchiha crest on the back) and black long arm warmers, similar to her father's first outfit. She also wears a Konoha forehead protector around her forehead. Epilogue After Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him, but Sarada did follow and observe him from afar, keeping herself hidden behind him. Later when she arrived home, she told her mother that boys are stupid, but remarked that Boruto and herself had some things in common, like their similar wishes towards their fathers. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Sarada questions the very meaning about becoming a shinobi and doesn't see why it was important. Soon, Sarada becomes depressed that everyone is training with, or spending time with, their fathers while she has never met her own father, who left when she was still an infant. When questioning the validity of her mother's marriage to her father, Sakura gets angry and accidentally destroys the house (apparently again). Moving her mother to Shizune's place, Sarada returns to her home's ruins to retrieve their belongings, only to discover that many of the pictures of her mother and father together are fake. This discovery leads Sarada to discover the existence of Karin who, like her, wears glasses and has an association with her father, visually disturbing her. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Sarada will make an appearance in this film. Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the Portuguese word "salada". Her name is also derived from Saraswati, the Hindu goddess of knowledge. It is also the name of Sarada Devi; wife and spiritual counterpart of Ramakrishna. References id:Sarada Uchiha pl:Sarada Uchiha